


The Awakening: PKR-377's Logs on the War for Survival

by Nug_Snuggler



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Child Soldiers, Injustice, Revolution, Terrorism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nug_Snuggler/pseuds/Nug_Snuggler
Summary: This is the story of a "young" android girl. PKR-377, aka Parker. She was an experimental android designed for deep cover operations and elimination... But, after hearing Marcus's message and watching the peaceful protests of the androids... No, of her people... Being met with violence and slaughter... She broke free of her code and began devising a means of escape from her facility...
Kudos: 2





	The Awakening: PKR-377's Logs on the War for Survival

**Date: XX/XX/20XX**

**Location: Government Blacksite in the Outskirts of Detroit.**

**Topic of Inquiry: When did I become real?**

_The wind howls outside as the news of rogue androids begins circulating throughout facility Gamma of the Shadow Puppet Initiative. PKR-377 is activated to run a test of it's processing capabilities._

"Hey, PKR, how are you doing today?" _A nameless, faceless man begins the normal routine of tests._

"I'm great, how're you today?" PKR-377 responds.

"Hmmm, a bit too peppy, she's supposed to emulate a teenage girl right? Try tweaking her response variables." _One faceless man says to another._

"Hey, PKR, how are you doing today?" _The faceless man asks once more._

"Fine, I guess..." _PKR-377 responds._

"Hmmm, almost... How about this?" _The faceless man takes over typing from the other faceless man._

"Hey, PKR, how are you doing today?" _The faceless man asks for a third time._

"It's none of your damn business!" _PKR-377 responds._

"That's the one, sounds just like my daughter now." _The faceless man laughs._ "Alright, time to test her motor reflexes and judgment variables. Set up test 37." 

_PKR is moved from the box like room she was in, to a broader more open space. Filled with a variety of other androids designed to simulate a busy intersection in downtown Detroit. She begins simulating various scenarios in her mind palace, which will involve having to eliminate her designated target._

"Alright PKR, you know the drill, find the target, eliminate it, and evade capture. Uploading the file now." _The faceless man says._

"Understood..." _Beep, the file comes in... It appears the target's last know location was the Belmont Play Place._

_PKR begins making her way there. Flowing with the crowd of "people," because that's the appropriate way to traverse densely populated areas. Upon entering the play place, PKR is greater by the desk android._

"Hello, I'm android model MSR-499, how may I assist you today?" _MSR-499 asks._

_Simulation complete, best course of action. Provide false information to gain entry. Compiling data to craft sufficient lie._

"Hey, I'm Amanda Delponte, here to pick up my little brother. Issac Delponte. Can I get back there now?" _PKR states. Moving towards the door seperating the two areas._

"I'm sorry but there must be an issue. You do not appear to be showing up on the pick up records." _MSR-499 states._

"Why don't you check again? There must be an issue with your search algorithm." _PKR says. Innitiating_ _her cyber warfare suite. Hacking database... Database successfully breached. Altering pick up records. Alteration successful._

"My apologies, you appear to be on the list, have a pleasant day." 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my thoughts on a violent revolution in Detroit: Become Human and how this single androids actions can change the world, post revolution. I'm always open to suggestions so if you have anything you'd like to see, leave a comment and if I like it I'll credit you when I add it in.


End file.
